


The Child and His Mother

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Series: Role Playing Fanfiction [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Cas left many years before to pursue inner peace. Now he's calling his mother to bring him home.





	The Child and His Mother

Imperial Prince Thrawn stared at the place marked on the map. His son, Cas, had left when he felt 'pulled away' as Thrawn had in his youth and had not had contact with his mother since, treating it as a test of independence. After 3 and 1/2 years he had been contacted with a plea to come see him at a set of coordinates which turned out to be in Arkanis, an Outer Rim world where a military academy was located.

Thrawn had arrived to find himself at a rather well-kept little mansion. It seemed to be a hunting lodge of sorts.

He rang the door bell. After a moment Cas opened the door. He looked almost surprised to see that his mother had actually come then hugged him. "Mama!"

Thrawn pulled him close. "Cas! It's been so long."

Cas brought him inside to the sitting, and as he was handed a cup of tea, Thrawn saw it; the black ring. A widow's ring of mourning.

"Cas... what's happened while you were gone?"

"I spent about three months traveling until I came here to Arkanis. I met a Commandant who works... worked... at the academy, Brendol Hux. He was so kind, a little gruff, but charming. We began dating and eventually got married. I know I should have told you or come back, but I... I guess I just wanted to stay here and live my peaceful life here with him. A few days ago it was storming, the rain was just a wall. He was coming home from the academy and must have drifted into the other lane. A bus hit him head on."

Thrawn cupped the small, china cup. "So now that all this has happened, you call me. What do you need, Cas?"

Cas gave a shaky sigh. "Can I come home?"

Thrawn stared at him.

"Please, Mama, I want to come home." 

"Cas, baby, you don't need to ask. Of course you can come home, you always could."

Thrawn set down his tea cup. "Are you ready to leave or do you need to pack? I see you have your own household now. I'm sure we can arrange the dower house."

"I need to finish some things, and there is one more thing. I-" "Mommy?" Thrawn's head snapped to the doorway. A boy, no older than 2, with flaming red hair stood there.

Thrawn's face pinched in with pain and anger. Why had Cas kept this from him? Was he so disruptive to Cas's "peaceful" life?

He was brought out of his thoughts by having the little boy suddenly right in front of him. 

"Mum, this is Armitage. Mitty, say 'hi' to Grandma." "Hi, Grandma," he said softly.

"Hello, Armitage." Thrawn knew his tone was frosty, but he couldn't help it.

Cas sighed and ran a hand through his own son's hair. "Go get some of your toys, baby, while Grandma and I talk." "Okay." He toddled off. "I know you're mad, Mum, and I don't blame you. I know I was being selfish. Here I didn't have the weight of the Empire weighing down on me or the politics, or any of that. I just had my husband and my son, and I selfishly wanted it to last for as long as it could. I'm sorry."

Thrawn folded his arms and looked away. "No word, for three years. I barely knew you were alive, Cas. All I could think was that I was a terrible mother for allowing you to suffer, lost and alone, losing yourself, without being able to help. I would have left you here! I don't need you in the capitol: Carnelian and her sons are very helpful. Now, you call me, when your husband has died and your son is two, and you- you-"

"I didn't call you because I was ashamed." "What?" "I never found my center, I never found the peace and the deep connection to the Force you told me about. When I found my happiness here I gave up on even trying to achieve that peace and connection, and I knew you'd be so disappointed in me for just giving up like that. I wanted to contact you, but I was a coward. A selfish coward who didn't want to face my mother's disappoint because I couldn't live up to his amazing legacy."

Thrawn hugged himself. "How little you understand me."

"I'm sorry, Mum. I'm so sorry," he choked, tears stinging his eyes.

Thrawn pressed his eyes closed. "I just wanted you to be happy."

"I know what I did was wrong. I never should have left you in the dark, especially about Brendol and Mitty. I'm so, so sorry. Is it too late for a second chance, Mum?"

"I don't know. I'm hurt, Cas. Badly. Just... you'll be at the dower house, and we'll see what we can do."

A tear sliding down his face, Cas nodded.

"I'll tell Carnelian where you are. She'll want to see you and help you move." Thrawn made his escape.

He returned to Coruscant and went to his father, telling him the whole story.

Palpatine comforted him. "I know you're hurting, but make sure you don't hold it over his head out of spite, Thrawn."

"It's not spite! I just... He didn't want me in his life, Father! He didn't trust me to love him and be proud of him, even if he isn't powerful. Ceol is powerful, he can carry on the legacy, but Cas... Cas is my baby, I just wanted him here."

"And just like you, he felt the pull away from his parent as you did away from me at his age. You were away even longer, and there was no contact between us either." "But I didn't hide marriage and a grandchild from you!"

Palpatine pursed his lips. "Okay, that one I can't excuse."

Thrawn sighed and sat down. "What do I do?"

"Try to reconnect. Give each other space, but try to be together as well."

Carnelian walked into the mansion. "Knock knock!" she hollered. The child nearby ran with a shriek of 'MOMMY!”

Optimus sighed, carrying in the cake Carnelian had insisted on bringing. "Inside voice, mother?"

"I didn't think the kid would be right there." Cas came into sight, holding Mitty, soothing him.

"Cas!" Carnelian rushed to him, knocking Optimus's arm.

He fumbled and just managed to catch the cake. Cas hugged his aunt with one arm. "Hi, Auntie," he said, softly, obviously expecting to be told off.

She squeezed him and kissed his forehead. "Who's this?"

"This is my son, Armitage. Mitty, it's okay. She didn't mean to scare you. She's not going to hurt you, button." "Button?" "He had the cutest button nose as a baby. He's growing into his father's nose more now, though."

"Yep. Mitty works better. Maybe Bocce as well. Do you play bocce? You'll love it: You throw balls at things."

"Auntie, don't teach him any bad habits."

"Actually, Bocce is a game. A legitimate game, not a pit of destruction." Optimus offered Cas the cake as Carnelian cuddled Mitty.

"Thank you. I don't believe we met. I'm Cas."

"I'm Optimus. I'm new."

"Nice to meet you. Thanks for coming to help."

"You're welcome. As mother says, I can't turn down a chance to go through someone's stuff."

"Mother?" "Long story, kiddo," his aunt said. They packed up and were off. Thrawn sat in his study when his sister bounced in. "Your kid made a cute kid." Well that was just like her, come in, blurt out a comment, and forget to properly greet him, not that he wanted that change. It meant SOMETHING was normal.

"Adorable." Thrawn looked up.

"Did you need something, or are you here just to talk about the grandson I only just learned exsisted?"

Carnelian flopped onto his desk and propped her head on her hands, kicking her feet in the air. "Go easy on Cas, Thrawn. He's always been the oddball."

He frowned. "Oddball? What are you talking about?" "Think about it; you, Dad, me... all powerful." "So?" "So he isn't, and he's known his entire life, been called out on it and made to feel inadequate because of it."

Thrawn frowned. "I don't do that. Do I?"

"Not on purpose. You always encouraged him to use the Force, trust the Force, and yet... he can hardly touch it. Bullies at school, power grabbing nobles and officers all threw insults or whispered subtle, doubts to him over the years. So when he felt the pull he thought if he found what was pulling him he'd finally become strong like us, like you. Remember how desperate he was to go?"

"I remember." Thrawn sighed. "I didn't want him to leave."

"And at that point all he could see was you refusing to let him get strong. So when you finally let him go and he couldn't achieve that connection, it... well it broke him."  
Thrawn's guts twisted in hurt and guilt.

"But his marriage, his son-" "It was wrong of him not to tell, and he understands that. However, he finally felt he belonged and fit in somewhere, that he was accepted. He was afraid you would make him come back here, back to a place he felt he didn't fit it and where all around him he saw how inferior he is, or that he feels he is."

"Great." Thrawn pushed her off the desk. She fell to the floor gracefully and stood up. "And now I'm hurt, he's hurt, we're hurt, let's go get some toast." He put his head in his hands. "Go away."

"Talk to him, Thrawn. I just wanted you to be able to understand just why he ended up in that mindset. You can't heal yourself, just each other."

Thrawn nodded. "I just... I want to be able to have space too. Just... tell him, when he has the Dower house set up, that I'll be around for tea."

"Fine." Cas was just finishing in the kitchen the door bell rang. He opened the door just enough to look. His eyes widened. "Grandpa?"

Palpatine smiled softly at his grandchild. "Cas. Come here!" He held out his arms for a hug.

Cas hugged him, burying his face in his grandfather's shoulder. "Grandpa!"

"My Cas, you're home at last! I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too." Cas turned back. "Mitty!" Palpatine watched as the child came running. 

"Mommy?" " Come here, baby. Say 'Hi, to Great-Grandpa', button."

"Oh, hello, little darling." Palpatine smiled soppily at Mitty.

"Hi, Great-Grandpa." He looked at his mother, who smiled and nodded, then went to the Emperor with his arms out.

Palpatine scooped him up and hugged him. "I have a surprise for you in my pocket." He kissed the boy's forehead.

"Surprise?" He turned pleading eyes to his mother, and Cas laughed. "Yes, you may have the surprise. You've been very good today."

Palpatine smiled. "Left breast pocket."

Mitty reached in and pulled out a small, wooden dog on a string.

"Woooow! Mommy, look!" he chirped, showing the toy to his mother. "I see. What did you say?" "Thank you."

Palpatine kissed his head again and let the wriggling little boy down. "He's darling."

"Yes, he is," Cas said as he watched his son scamper back inside. He sighed. "I know I should have contacted you and Mum, I'm sorry, Grandpa. I know saying that doesn't fix anything, but I am."

"Shh... You're home."

He stroked his grandson's face. "Give your mother time. You know how he gets, but he still loves you. You'll work it out, you two always did when you fought."

Cas nodded and buried his face in Palpatine's shoulder.

Thrawn escaped the party by going into the bathroom. Cas had been home for almost a week, and he still had no gone to see him. He had seen Mitty around the palace, usually with Carnelian or his father, a couple times being carried around Ceol, but Cas seemed to stay in the dower houser. He splashed his face when heard voices, ones he recognized as belonging to Lord Cam, Lord Veragos, Lady Woller, and Lady Constance. "I can hardly believe it," Lady Constance was saying. "Of all the nerve, that little weakling disgrace had no business coming back, and with a child in tow," Cam hissed.

Thrawn raised his head slowly and backed into a shadowed corner of the powder room behind a plant and a screen.

"At Prince Thrawn finally seems to have come to his senses. To think that such a weak, useless thing came from the bloodline of the powerful line of Palpatine. It's shameful, really. I hear Prince Cas isn't even allowed in the main palace. He's staying in the dower house, though if you ask me he should have just stayed where ever he disappeared off to," Lady Woller sniffed.

Was that what they thought? That Cas was banished from his presence? No... Was this what Cas had faced?

Suddenly having had enough, Thrawn stepped into the light. "I would remind you, Woller, that Palpatine's father and his father's father were as weak in the Force as rocks."

The four jumped, though he felt pleased to see Hunter Veragos had looked ready to speak against the other three, if only a little. "Y-Your Highness!" she gasped.

"I cannot punish you for being a malicious little gossip, much as I would like to. Begone."

"Yes, sir." She bolted away, and the others moved to follow.

Thrawn watched them go and decided to pay a visit to Cas that very evening.

He returned to the Great Hall. /Thrawn? Are you all right? You seem upset,/ his father said across their bond.

/I'm going to call on Cas. I've overhead something upsetting./ He relayed the conversation.

His father's boiled with anger. /Damn them. Our poor Cas. To think how often he must have heard things like that as you did during balls and parties growing up. Go on. He's more important than this party,/

Thrawn nodded and headed out to the Dower House at once.

Cas looked very surprised to see his mother but let him in.

"Cas." Thrawn hugged him at once. "How did you stand it?"

"What? Mum, what are you talking about?"

Thrawn told him what he had overheard. "You never said a word."

"Because... because I believed it. I knew since I was a kid I wasn't like you and Grandpa, Mum, and I felt ashamed. You were so strong and powerful, and yet here I was... unable to so much as lift a piece of paper with the Force."

"That wasn't your fault! Your great-great grandfather didn't have a powerful bone in his body. Your FATHER didn't have a powerful bone in his body. If anything, it was my fault.”

"Your fault? How?"

"I didn't select your father for Force power."

"Why did you pick him?"

"I picked him because he had other qualities, better qualities: Intelligence, kindness, and honor."

"Then don't regret it, Mum." Cas sighed as they sat down on the couch, and he poured his mother and some tea. "When I started seeing Brendol after I couldn't find what was pulling me it felt like... like nothing else mattered. He didn't care about the Force or my royalty. On Arkanis I felt like I finally fit in and belonged, and... I didn't tell you because I didn't want it to end. I was afraid you'd make me come back to Coruscant, and I wasn't ready to."

Thrawn looked away. "I'm still hurt that you didn't trust me to put your happiness first. Carnelian is the one who thinks of the Empire above all, but I... I cannot. My family is more important.”

"I know, I'm sorry. It was a selfish fear." "What finally made you call? Your husband's death?" Cas nodded. "Suddenly I was alone again, my world shattered and empty." He fought back tears, the grief and pain still fresh. "As I sat holding Mitty when he had come to me from a nightmare, I wanted that option. I wanted to be able to run to my mother, who had always made me safe, and be held, be told that everything was going to be all right no matter how scared I was."

Thrawn nodded. "I understand. I'm sorry... I don't know if I can be that person now. I get it, Cas. I understand that you were lonely and afraid, but so was I. You were everything to me. I didn't want you to leave and I was afraid for you for so long. I'm disappointed. I feel betrayed."

"I know, Mum. I don't blame you. I really am sorry. It was selfish and stupid of me, but I don't regret leaving. If I hadn't I wouldn’t have met Brendol, and I wouldn't have Mitty. I regret hurting you more than anything, but I don't regret leaving."

"I understand, Cas, and I don't regret having a grandchild either, but..." Tears sprung in Thrawn's eyes. "I would have liked to dance at your wedding and hold my grandson when he was born. I would have wanted to hear you were pregnant and construct a hope chest. I would have..." He took a deep, shuddering breath.

Cas hugged him, in a similar state. "I'm so sorry, Mama. I know I can take it back, but if I could I'd go back and make myself call you in a heartbeat. I wanted you there, but I was stupid and selfish. I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you, Cas, but I can't forget. Not yet."

"I know." A soft footsteps and sniffling made them turn. "Mitty? What's the matter, button?" He was crying, clutching a teddy bear. "Wet, Mommy." "Oh, you wet the bed?" He nodded, hiccuping, and Cas scooped him up. "Shh. It's okay. Mommy will clean it up. Did you fall out of bed again?" He shook his head. "Good job. Look, button, Grandma's here."

Thrawn smiled at Armitage and stood up. "I'll get him cleaned up and dressed, Cas."

"Want Grandma to give you a quick bath while Mommy cleans your bed?" Mitty nodded. 

"Okay." He handed his son to Thrawn. "Thanks, Mum."

Thrawn cupped the child to him. "It's no problem, Cas." He walked towards the bathroom.

Mitty was quiet as Thrawn ran the bath then undressed him and settled him into the water. "Grammy?"

Thrawn smiled. "Yes, Mitty?"

"Mad at Mommy?"

"Not so much, child. Just hurt."

"Kiss better?"

Thrawn laughed. "Maybe."

The toddler yawned, so Thrawn finished cleaning him and dressed him in clean pajamas. 

Once Mitty was asleep again, mother and son returned to the living room.

Thrawn hugged Cas. "I love you."

Cas sank into his embrace. "I love you, too, Mama." Thrawn kissed his head. "We'll get through this, you and I. No matter how upset or hurt I am, you're still my baby, and I will always love you." "I know. I'm so sorry."

Thrawn nodded. "Good night, Cas."

"Good night, Mum." The next day Cas finally came to the main palace himself, just after breakfast. Ceol pounced his younger cousin the moment the brunette walked through the dining room doors.

"Cas!" Ceol wrestled him to the floor. "Where have you been?"

“Ow! Ceol! I was on Arkanis! Get off, you're smothering Mitty!"

Ceol leapt up. "Oh, sorry kiddo."

Mitty coughed a bit then let his mother nudge him towards the table. Spotting Thrawn he ran towards the Chiss. "Grammy!"

"Mitty!" Thrawn scooped him up into his lap.

He kissed the red hair. "Good morning, little darling. Did you have breakfast?" "Waffles!" he chirped, nodding.

"That sounds delicious." Thrawn smiled. He had had eggs benedict and crepes suzette, but he knew Cas's waffles were lovely.

"Milk?" "If your mother says it's okay?" "Sure, Mum, but only half a glass. He had orange juice with his breakfast," Cas said as he hugged Ceol.

Thrawn poured Mitty a cup and handed it to him. "There we go."

"Thank you." "You're welcome. Now, why don't you go see Great-Grandpa? I'm sure he'd like a hug." Mitty walked slowly over to Palpatine, taking care to keep his cup steady in both hands like he had been taught.

Palpatine took the cup and set it on the table before squeezing Mitty. "Good morning, love."  
"Morning, Great-Grandpa," he said, snuggling against the Emperor. CAs came over and kissed Thrawn's cheek.

"Good morning, Cas."

"Morning, Mum. Mitty, was there something you wanted to give Grammy?" "Uh-huh!" The tot dug in his pants pocket until he pulled out a folded paper and stretched to give it to his grandmother. Thrawn unfolded it to find a crayon drawing of two stick figures holding 'hands' and a heart over them. The one drawn in blue was labels in Cas's handwritting as 'Grammy', and the second one, drawn in brown was labeled 'Mommy'.

Thrawn chuckled softly. "Thank you, Mitty."

"Welcome, Grammy." Cas smiled. "He couldn't wait to get it to you."

Thrawn smiled and kissed his head. "I love you."

"Love you," the child replied. Cas smiled tenderly.

Optimus came in. "Mother, do you think I could use a bit of the old orchard to make a garden?"

"I don't see why not.""Thank you." He spotted Cas and Mitty.

"Good morning. I haven't seen you two at breakfast yet."

"I've been busy unpacking at the house, and so I just made us breakfast there." "Mommy made waffles!" Mitty chirped, showing off his new milk moustache, completely unaware it was there.

Optimus chuckled. "I bet your mother is a great cook." He picked up a napkin and cleaned up the mustache.

Mitty squirmed a little but allowed Optimus to wipe his face with minimum fuss. Cas was sitting down beside Thrawn when Grenadier came in.

Grenadier laid a tray of fruit tarts on the table. "Hi, Cas..." He smiled at the boy. "Hello, Mitty."

"Hi," he chirped. Cas kissed his uncle's cheek, letting the big chef squeeze for a long moment. "Mommy, tart?" "You may some of a tart, but not too much or your tummy will get upset. Have Great-Grandpa help you cut some."

Palpatine cut one of the small tarts in half and offered it to Mitty. "There we are. Enjoy."

"Thank you, Great-Grandpa." 

"You're welcome. What a polite boy." "He's a fast learner. Caught us by surprise," Cas said. Thrawn felt a flare up of pain and grief from his son.

He turned, concerned, and his expression caught Cas's eye.

"I'm okay, Mum. Just miss him," he said softly so Mitty wouldn't overhear.

Thrawn nodded and patted his shoulder.

Mitty soon came over and crawled up into his mother's lap. "Oh... my. Show Grammy that messy, messy face." He had tart smear all over his mouth, onto his right cheek, and even on his nose.

Thrawn laughed. "How? Just how?"

"It's like a talent of his. If it's sticky it gets all over him." Cas went a napkin and began wiping his son's face. Mitty squirmed, trying to avoid his mother's scrubbing. "No!" "Hold still, young man." "No!" He tried to push his hand away. "Armitage!" Cas tapped him firmly on the bottom in warning of a harder swat to come if he didn't behavior. "You know better, young man. Do you want a time-out?" "No, Mommy." "Then let me wipe your face." He held still as Cas wiped the sticky tart from his face.

Thrawn rolled his eyes and sighed. "Children."

"There, squeaky clean and kissable!" Cas peppered Mitty with kisses, making him giggle and reach for Thrawn. "Grammy, help! Kissy monster!"

Thrawn laughed and reached out to hug him close, pressing a kiss to his hair.

He gently wiggled Mitty free of Cas and clutched him close. "I'll save you, Mitty!" he said, laughing.

Cas growled playfully. "No! He's mine!"

Thrawn turned to 'shield' Mitty. "No, not my darling grandson!"

Cas batted at his arms. "Mine!"

"Monster kiss Grammy!" Mitty crowed. Cas smirked. "Okay."

Thrawn cried out as Cas began peppering him with kisses. "Oh, no!"

Palpatine smiled at he watched them. It was good to see his son laughing again, playing with his own son and now grandson.

Optimus watched as well, hovering on the verge of chuckling. He was unusually stoic, but not beyond humor. "

"SLAY THE MONSTER!" Ceol and Carnelian leapt into the fray.

They went down in a laughing heap, and Mitty wriggled free to climb onto Palpatine's lap and snuggle into the old man. "Mommy and Grammy happy," he chirped, proud of himself.

"Aren't you a smug little thing?" Palpatine smiled.

Finally they calmed down, and Thrawn kissed his son's cheek. He had missed his baby's   
laughter.

Optimus smiled and stood up. "I'll be in the orchard."

Ceol gave Thrawn and Cas a last tickle and stood as well. "I need to get to work."

He paused to kiss Mitty. "We'll play when I have a break, kiddo." "Okay!" Cas smiled and rose to collect his son. "Come on, you. We're going to the park today." "Yay!" he squealed.

Thrawn smiled as they left. "It's good to have them home."

 

"You have a free morning, Thrawn. I'm sure they'd welcome you along," his father said.

"True..." Thrawn stood up. "Cas? May I come along?"

"Hmm, what do you think, button. Should Grammy come play at the park too?" "Yeah! Grammy play with me!"

Thrawn smiled, heart melting. "Then what are we waiting for?"

They headed to a nearby park. "Mitty, listen to Mommy. Stay where were you can me or Grammy and we can see you."

Mitty nodded. "Okay, mommy." He ran off towards the sand pit.

"He's precious." 

"He really is. We almost lost him during delivery. The cord got around his neck."

Thrawn gasped and turned quickly.

The doctor couldn't get it loose so she cut it early, and I had to get his head out THEN. I had never felt so much pain and fear in one moment. The moment his head was free she clear his nose and mouth, and the first thing my baby did was sneeze before he was even fully out."

Thrawn laughed softly. "I wish I had been there."

"I know. I can never apologize enough for denying you that, Mum."

Thrawn sighed. "It's done." And that was the end of that subject.

Mitty came running and began tugging Thrawn towards some swings. "Grammy, push me!" he chirped, bouncing.

Thrawn chuckled. "All right."

Cas smiled as he watched, a hand over his heart. He had messed up, but amazingly, he still had his family. Watching his mother and his son bond was absolutely beautiful.  
Thrawn pushed Mitty high into the air, laughing with the child.

He'd never forget, but his mother had forgiven him, something he didn't deserve. He'd treasure it, and he would never repeat those mistakes. He loved his mother far too much.   
Thrawn looked over, sensing Cas's thoughts and waved, laughing. "Stop brooding, Cas!"

"Come play, Mommy!" He smiled, his heart lifting. "I'm coming, button!" He hurried to join his mother and son, and he knew that things were going to be all right.


End file.
